1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reactive extrusion, and, more particularly, to a continuous process for manufacturing mixed salts of polymers containing an anhydride, acid or ester side groups under reactive extrusion conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixed salts of copolymers of maleic anhydride and methyl vinyl ether, for denture adhesive applications generally are made by batch process, a neutralization reaction, in a dilute aqueous solution of the copolymer and suitable mixed salt compounds. However, it is desired to provide an improved process for making such products, preferably in a continuous and rapid manner, and under high solids conditions.